1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to pumps and, more specifically, to pumps for use with inflatable devices.
2. Related Art
A variety of methods of providing air or other fluids to inflatable devices have been proposed. Typically a pump is used to supply air to an orifice in the inflatable device. Such pumps may include a motor that drives an impeller, moving the air into the inflatable device. Motorized pumps may be powered by electricity. Typically, such electricity is provided by a connection to standard house current or, where portability is desired, by batteries.